


Come Home To Me

by thebadgerclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Supreme Leader Ren returns home from finding the Sith Wayfinder, Empress Y/N is overjoyed to see her husband.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Come Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I had this idea bouncing around in my head, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Kylo had been gone for 3 weeks, looking for the Wayfinder. However, this left you alone on the Finalizer. Saying you were lonely was an understatement. Your duties as Empress only occupied so much of the day. So you re-read the same books, watched the same holos, waiting for your husband to return.

When he returns from a mission, the docking bay was always filled with First Order members. Stormtroopers, office workers, generals. And of course, you were there, flanked by the Knights Of Ren. If the Knights were with Kylo, you were surrounded by a security detail that he had assembled for you. 

This mission, however, did not have a date for his return. It could be today, it could be months from now. What more, he couldn’t communicate with you, as this mission requires the highest security. So you waited.

On the night he came home, you dressed and went to sleep like any other night. After about 2 hours later, an attendant rushed into your quarters. “Your Majesty,” he says, out of breath. “He’s home.”

You throw yourself out of bed and run down the corridors. Memory guides you to the docking bay as your mind rushes. He was home, he was safe. As you turn the corner, the Knights and Kylo are just walking down the ramp of the ship. “Kylo!” You scream his name as you bolt to him. He turns to you in surprise, arms open to catch you. “Y/N,” he kisses you and cradles you to him, your legs wound around his waist.

“I was so worried about you,” you confess, burying your face in his neck. “I’m ok darling, I’m safe.” He holds you for a moment more. “There’s a briefing I must attend.” You look up at him and his gaze softens. “Let me go with you, please.” “Of course my love.”

Kylo sets you down, and you hiss as your bare feet come on contact with the cold floor. “Y/N? What’s wrong, love?” Kylo asks, clearly concerned. “Nothing, I just didn’t grab my robe, or anything else, when I heard you were home.” As you looked around at the officials gathered, clearly just woken as you were, you realized that they were all in some form of uniform. Not that the empress had a uniform, but they were certainly not in just a nightgown. 

“Here love,” Kylo smiled as he unfastens his cloak, wrapping it around your shoulders. He picks you up in a bridal carry, and continues on to the meeting. “Sir, do you think she sho-” the officer who was speaking was cut off. “Tell me officer, when was the last time you saw your wife?” “Y-yesterday, Sir.” Kylo nods, as if processing this information. “I see, and would you like to know how long it’s been since I’ve seen ~my~ wife? Three weeks. So, I advise you to shut the hell up and learn your place. Am I clear?” “Yes sir, my apologies.” 

Kylo enters the briefing room, sitting at the head of the table. Rather than putting you in the chair to his right, he opts to keep you curled in his lap. You snuggle deeper into his embrace, his cloak enveloping you. “Just rest my love, I’m right here.” You smile sleepily. “I love you.” “And I love you.” As your eyes close, you see Hux entering the room.” Kylo’s hand gently strokes up your back, lulling you to sleep. “The mission, I am pleased to report, was a success, the Wayfinder was discovered on-” Kylo’s words combined with his warmth and embrace was enough to knock you out, safe in the arms of your love.


End file.
